Question: $-\dfrac{2}{10} + \dfrac{4}{3} = {?}$
Answer: $ = - {\dfrac{2 \times 3}{10 \times 3}} + {\dfrac{4 \times 10}{3 \times 10}} $ $ = - {\dfrac{6}{30}} + {\dfrac{40}{30}} $ $ = - \dfrac{{6} + {40}}{30} $ $ = \dfrac{34}{30}$